Kingdom of Hungary (1920–1946)
| | | | |year_start = 1920 |year_end = 1946 |life_span = |event_start = Monarchy restored |date_start = 25 March |event1 = Dissolution of Greater Austria |date_event1 = 12 March 1941 |event_end = Monarchy abolished |date_end = 1 February |event_post = Treaty of St. Germain |date_post = 10 February 1947 | | |p1 = Hungarian Soviet Republic |flag_p1 = Flag of Hungary (1919).svg |s1 = Second Hungarian Republic (1946–49) Second Hungarian Republic |flag_s1 = Flag of Hungary (1946-1949, 1956-1957).svg |s2 = |flag_s2 = | |image_flag = Flag of Hungary (1915-1918, 1919-1946; 3-2 aspect ratio).svg |flag = |flag_type = flag | |image_coat = Coat of arms of Hungary (1915-1918, 1919-1946; angels).svg |symbol = |symbol_type = coat of arms |national_anthem = Hymn |national_motto = Regnum Mariae Patrona Hungariae "Kingdom of Mary, the Patron of Hungary" | |image_map = Kingdom of Hungary (1924).svg |image_map_caption = Hungary (red) within Greater Austria (light yellow) | |image_map2 = |image_map2_caption = | |capital = |latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= | |common_languages = Hungarian |religion = | | |leader1 = Károly IV a |leader2 = Ottó II |leader3 = |leader4 = |year_leader1 = 1920–1922 |year_leader2 = 1922–1946 |title_leader = King |representative1 = Károly Huszár (first) |representative2 = Döme Sztójay b(last) |year_representative1 = 1920 |year_representative2 = 1941–1946 |title_representative = Prime Minister | | |legislature = Országgyűlés |house1 = House of Magnates |type_house1 = |house2 = House of Representatives |type_house2 = | | |stat_year1 = |stat_area1 = |stat_pop1 = |stat_year2 = |stat_area2 = |stat_pop2 = |currency = |footnote_a = Károly IV had been King since 1916 |footnote_b = }} The Kingdom of Hungary (Hungarian: Magyar Királyság) from 1920 to 1946 was a federated component of the United States of Greater Austria. It denoted the areas inhabided mostly or entirely of Hungarians within the Habsburg realm. Civil conflict and resistence to reforms in the aftermath of the World War lead to Hungarian territory to be reduced to 28% of the 325,411 square kilometres (125,642 sq mi) that had constituted the pre-war Transleithania (the Hungarian half of the Austro-Hungarian monarchy). After the European War, the union between Habsburg lands was dissolved. In 1946, the Second Hungarian Republic was established under Soviet influence. In 1949, the monarchy was restored under the national socialist Arrow Cross Party. Background Upon the conclusion of the Minority Rights Treaty after the World War, the Hungarian Democratic Republic and then the Hungarian Soviet Republic were briefly proclaimed in July and November 1919, respectively. The short-lived communist government of Béla Kun launched what was known as the "Red Terror", throwing Hungary into an ill-fated war with reactionary forces. By 1920, the country fell into open civil conflict, with Hungarian anti-communists and monarchists violently purging the nation of communists, leftist intellectuals, and others whom they felt threatened by, especially Jews. This period was known as the "White Terror". In 1920, after the ousting of the last of the communist forces, the Kingdom of Hungary was restored. , head of the Counter-revolutionary National Army.]] On 2 February 1920, a coalition of right-wing political forces united and returned Hungary to being a constitutional monarchy. However, it was obvious that Vienna would not accept an independent Hungary. With civil unrest too great to resist, it was decided to restore the real union with Austria. Sándor Simonyi-Semadam was the first Prime Minister of the restored monarchy. History The new borders set in 1920 by the Constitutional Assembly ceded 72% of the territory of the Kingdom of Hungary to the neighbouring areas. The main beneficiaries were the Romanians in Transylvania, the newly formed states of Slovakia, and the Kingdom of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs, but also German-Austria and Galicia gained smaller territories. The areas that were allocated to neighbouring areas in total (and each of them separately) possessed a majority of non-Hungarian population, but more than 3.3 million ethnic Hungarians were left outside the new borders of Hungary. Many viewed this as contrary to King Charles IV's oath on the integrity of the Hungarian crown. in 1923, age 11.]] King Charles appointed Count Pál Teleki as Prime Minister in July 1920. His government issued a numerus clausus law, limiting admission of "political insecure elements" (these were often Jews) to universities and, in order to quiet rural discontent, took initial steps towards fulfilling a promise of major land reform by dividing about 3,850 km2 from the largest estates into smallholdings. Teleki's government resigned, however, after Charles IV unexpectedly died in April 1922. King Charles's death produced a split between parties between conservatives who favored the Regency of Archduke Maximilian and nationalist right-wing radicals who wanted a local Hungarian regent. Count István Bethlen, a non-affiliated right-wing member of the parliament, took advantage of this rift forming a new Party of Unity under his leadership. Archduke Max then appointed Bethlen prime minister. As prime minister, Bethlen dominated Hungarian politics between 1921 and 1931. He fashioned a political machine by amending the electoral law, providing jobs in the expanding bureaucracy to his supporters, and manipulating elections in rural areas. Bethlen restored order to the country by giving the radical counterrevolutionaries payoffs and government jobs in exchange for ceasing their campaign of terror against Jews and leftists. In 1921, he made a deal with the Social Democrats and trade unions (called Bethlen-Peyer Pact), agreeing, among other things, to legalize their activities and free political prisoners in return for their pledge to refrain from spreading anti-Hungarian propaganda, calling political strikes, and organizing the peasantry. The revision of Hungary's borders rose to the top of Hungary's political agenda. Revision of the treaty had such a broad backing in Hungary that Bethlen used it, at least in part, to deflect criticism of his economic, social, and political policies. , the Prime Minister of Hungary]] The Great Depression induced a drop in the standard of living and the political mood of the country shifted further toward the right. The regency ended soon after King Otto II's twentieth birthday in November 1932. That same year appointed a new prime-minister, Gyula Gömbös, who moved Hungary towards a one-party government like those of Fascist Italy. Category:Hungary